


Messing with the Past

by orphan_account



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: 2015x2009, Age Difference, Blow Jobs, Dirty Talk, Gay Sex, M/M, Riding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-15
Updated: 2015-12-24
Packaged: 2018-05-06 19:54:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5428685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“He's pretty. You were pretty. You're still pretty, it's just.” He paused to take another glance at eighteen-year-old Dan. “It's literally a blast from the past. This is too weird.” Current Dan fidgeted and wrung his hands together.</p><p> </p><p>“I feel like I'm losing my mind.” He said, finally.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

_At what point,_ Dan asked himself as he stared into the face of eighteen-year-old him, _do things happen to get too weird?_ He blinked once, his words completely caught in his throat. That was him alright. Well, him from six years ago, anyway. There was no mistaking it, they boy standing in front of him was eighteen-year-old Daniel Howell. It was basically the same face, albeit younger and more tan, but all the same features. He was the same height, but he was so awkwardly thin and lanky that he appeared to be taller. They continued to stare at each other, neither bothering to say a word. Dan -the real Dan (although both Dan's qualified as the _real_ Dan considering they were both actually Dan, but for the sake of his own sanity, current Dan had opted to call himself the “real Dan”)- parted his lips, not sure if he was going to scream or not. No sound decided to come out. Finally, it was fake Dan (or past Dan, if you prefer) who spoke first.

 

“I get _hot_.” He said and it was such a ridiculous statement that current Dan had to snort. Of all the absurd things he could've possibly said, that certainly seemed like the most tame. It felt good to laugh, like maybe this wasn't so much of a bizarre mind fuck as it actually was. It was then that they broke eye-contact and past Dan decided to take a look around the room. “This isn't Manchester?” It was a mix between a statement and a question.

 

“It's not.” Current Dan said.

 

“London?”

 

“Mm-hm.” He was trying not to say too much because he feared that if he said too much, he'd go into hysterics. Past Dan whistled and shoved his hands into the front pockets of his skinny jeans.

 

“It's nice. What are you doing that can get you a flat like this in London?” The conversation felt almost normal, as if he was speaking to an old friend. But this wasn't his friend, this was _him_. As a teenager, and he didn't particularly like him as a teenager.

 

“You know that YouTube thing you're fucking around with right now?”

 

“Yeah?”

 

“It's become a full time job.”

 

“And you're making actual money off of it?” Dan shrugged and went to sit down on the edge of his bed. He was starting to feel too dizzy to stand.

 

“It's enough, yeah.” Past Dan hummed and stared out the bedroom window to over look the city. He pushed the fringe out of his eyes, making current Dan cringe. He oh so deeply regretted that hair cut.

 

“And Phil?” Past Dan asked, sounding both hopeful and terrified at the same time.

 

“He's still around, yeah. I hate to break it to you, but four or so years from your time, you'll fall hopelessly in love.” Past Dan's eyes widened and he turned to fully face current Dan.

 

“And?” He asked, this time his voice much more excited. Current Dan shrugged.

 

“And you stay that way. Happily ever after and all that crap.” This was getting too weird. He was in his room, having a normal conversation with his teenage self. This wasn't exactly a typical situation.

 

“Dan,” It was Phil's voice, coming from up the stairs. Current Dan winced. He wasn't sure what he was afraid of, exactly. At this point, things couldn't get much weirder. “I'm home, love.” Past Dan's eyes widened and he stared at his older self.

 

“Is that-?” He whispered, cutting himself off. Current Dan nodded. When Phil knocked on the door, he felt his throat drop into his stomach. When the door began to open, he felt as though he were going to pass out. When Phil was face to face with two Dan's, one a teenager and the other looking at his most awkward and uncomfortable, he didn't have much to say at all. He just stared.

 

 _Funny,_ Current Dan thought, almost bitterly. _I did the exact same thing when I saw him_.

 

“Dan,” Phil started, looking horrified.

 

“Yes?” They both answered in the type of unison that one would find in a horror movie. Current Dan squeezed his eyes shut in both embarrassment and fear. Phil stared for another moment, eyes shifting back and forth between the two.

 

“I meant my Dan. The older Dan.” He clarified after a moment. “I just,” He paused. “May I have a word with you?” Current Dan nodded and stepped outside of the room, closing the door behind him.

 

“What the actual hell-”

 

“I don't know! I have no fucking clue what the hell is going on, I just came home this afternoon and there he was.” Dan paused to take a deep breath. “Or, there _I_ was, I guess. But it's not really me, technically, because _I'm_ me, but it's still me from the past, who was only a slightly different person from who I am now, but that's still me, just not me, me.”

 

“You're fucking with me.” Phil decided after a moment. “That's an actor. A damn good actor, but an actor nonetheless. Eighteen-year-old you can't just randomly obtain the ability to time travel and show up out of the blue.”

 

“But that's exactly what happened!” Dan said, exasperated. Phil opened the door ever so slightly to peak inside. He stared at past Dan for a moment, watching him twiddle his thumbs and awkwardly sit down on the edge of the bed. For a moment, they made eye-contact. Quickly, Phil broke it and turned back to his own Dan.

 

“He's pretty. You were pretty. You're still pretty, it's just.” He paused to take another glance at eighteen-year-old Dan. “It's literally a blast from the past. This is too weird.” Current Dan fidgeted and wrung his hands together.

 

“I feel like I'm losing my mind.” He said, finally. Phil nodded. He glanced back at past Dan, who again locked eyes with him. They kept the contact for a moment and Phil watched past Dan's tongue run slowly along his bottom lip. Phil pushed the door open and stepped inside, looking awkwardly between the two Dans. They were technically the same person, but at the same time, they felt so different. Dan, his Dan, had changed so much over a period of six years that it felt like past Dan was a complete stranger. The three of them were silent for a long while, all awkward and unable to process the complete and utter mind-fuck they were experiencing. It was past Dan who spoke first.

 

“You haven't changed much.” He said, looking directly at Phil. “Your hair is a lot shorter and you look a little older, but that's it, really.” He then turned his gaze to Dan, who was awkwardly standing behind Phil and looking as though he were ready to vomit. Past Dan had an unmistakable look in his eyes as his softly ran his teeth over his bottom lip. “I change a lot, though.” He said, making obvious bed room eyes at current Dan.

 

“You hold yourself differently.” Phil interjected. “You get more confidence.” Past Dan gave a quiet “Mm-hm” and took a step closer to his older self. After a moment of uncomfortable staring, his gaze broke away from himself and turned back to Phil.

 

“I have a weird question for you, both of you.” He said, looking between the two. They both stared back at him politely. “Are you,” He shifted his weight ever so slightly and looked down at his feet. “Having sex regularly?” Phil watched as past Dan's cheeks flushed bright red and he took pity on him.

 

“Yes.” It wasn't Phil, however, who answered, but instead current Dan. Past Dan looked up at him, eyes wide and so _youthful._

 

“What's it like?” He asked and current Dan scoffed.

 

“I take it you and your Phil haven't done anything yet.” He said and past Dan shook his head. Dan, Phil's Dan, glanced at him, the smallest hints of a smirk on his lips. “It's certainly something.” He started, not even looking at his past self at that point. “Good, is a way to put it. Hot. Messy.” He glanced back at Past Dan, looking him directly in the eyes. “Phil's a considerate lover. Always asks first, never makes you do anything you don't want to do, lets you take control if you want to.”

 

“Is it boring ever?” Past Dan asked. Current Dan shook his head.

 

“Not ever.” It was then that his younger self lifted his eyes and looked directly at Phil. Of course, Philip Lester was, above all things, good at controlling himself. As a general rule, he was a very restrained and pulled together person, but having _two_ Dan Howells giving him the exact same expression of want did something to him and he felt his cheeks flush red.

 

“Do you mind showing me?” Past Dan asked. Phil watched as his Dan's expression quickly faded to something that may have been even more recognizable than his bedroom eyes. It was his jealousy face. He stepped closer to Phil and pulled him into a kiss. Dan's arms draped over Phil's shoulders as their kiss deepened and Phil's hands instinctively rested on his boyfriend's waist. When Dan pulled away, he leaned his forehead against Phil's, letting the tips of their noses brush against each other. It was ridiculous of Dan to be jealous of himself, and yet there he was.

 

“Does it make you uncomfortable?” Phil whispered. “Having your past self flirt with me?”

 

“Him just being here is making me uncomfortable and the idea of seeing your hands on someone else, even if it is just me, doesn't sit right with me.” Dan said back, pressing himself closer to him.

 

“Then why don't we show him?” Phil suggested, a smirking creeping on his lips. “Make him watch. Show him how you can take me.” Dan grinned and pressed a peck to Phil's lips. He turned, pressing his ass into Phil's crotch and looking directly at his past self.

 

“At some point in 2009, you're going to be with a man for the first time.” He says, talking to past Dan and past Dan only. “It's going to start off small, mostly a lot of intense make out sessions while watching Buffy. You'll leave a couple hickeys on his neck. Fans will notice.” Dan shifted, creating a bit of friction between him and Phil and making the other groan. “Has that happened already?” He asked and past Dan nodded. “Then you'll start getting grabby. You'll squeeze his ass or palm him through his jeans. Have you done any of that yet?” It was so weird, talking to his past self about his own future. If he thought about for too long, he'd have another break down. Past Dan shook his head. Current Dan smirked and ground against Phil's groin.

 

“First time you blow him, you won't be able to take all of him. Don't get discouraged, it happens to everyone. You'll learn how to relax your gag reflex. You'll learn how to want him enough to keep going even after you gag.” He slid down Phil's body and fell to his knees. He turned so that he was eye level with Phil's crotch. Dan palmed him through his boxer, making Phil moan loudly and tangle his fingers in Dan's hair. He unbuttoned Phil's trousers and slid them down his legs, releasing the strain on his cock. He took it in his hand and began to pump.

 

“He's big, huh?” He asked, glancing sideways at past Dan with a smirk on his lips. His younger self nodded, eyes wide and glistening.

 

“ _Dan_ ,” Phil moaned as he pulled on current Dan's hair. “Stop teasing.” Dan completely ignored him.

 

“Sometimes you don't even have to do anything. You just have to hold your mouth open and let him fuck your throat. Wait a little while for that, though. For the first year or two, your gag reflex won't be able to take it.” He licks a stripe up the underside of Phil's length, making him moan and buck his hips. Current Dan smirked. “Today won't be that day.” He took Phil's cock into his mouth, swirling his tongue around the tip and bobbing his head. Dan held the other's hips in place as his swallowed around him, once, twice, three times. He ran his tongue along the side of Phil's length, coating it in his saliva. In the corner of his eye, his saw his past self staring, a large blush spread across his cheeks. So stopped, letting go of Phil's length and making the other whine in disapproval. Dan stood up and wiped his mouth with the back of his hand.

 

“You'll eventually get to the point where you don't even need to use lube. It won't be for a long while and it'll still sting, just a little, but you'll learn to find that you don't mind the sting.” He dropped his voice to something lower, more sensual. “You find that doing it dry is actually pretty hot.” He watched as his own eyes widened and his eighteen-year-old self nodded. Dan pulled Phil into an open mouthed kiss, tongues sliding together and bodies pressed up against one and other. Then stumbled onto the bed without breaking contact. Straddling Phil's waist, Dan ground his hips into him, making the other moan. He heard a little whimper come from the other side of the room and looked over his shoulder to see past Dan staring wide eyed, with his hand pressed to the front of his jeans.

 

“Do you even realize how pretty you are?” Phil said, brushing current Dan's fringe from his eyes. His smile was bright and genuine and it made Dan's heart melt. That was something he'd never miss. He snorted and swatted Phil's hand away.

 

“Hardly.” He said and placed a peck to the other's lips. “Although that depends, are you referring to me or him?” Dan gestured to his past self, now with a large blush spread across his cheeks. Phil laughed.

 

“He is you.” He reminded and Dan tensed, shaking off the thought.

 

“It's still too weird to think about.” Phil cupped Dan's cheek and pulled his face forward to capture him into another kiss.

 

“I adore you.” He said, making Dan's cheeks dust with pink.

 

“I love you, too, you dork.” He ran his hands over Phil's chest, bunching up the fabric of his shirt and placing kisses along his collar bone. He bit down lightly, causing Phil to whine and tangle his fingers into current Dan's hair. They sat up, Dan perched in the other's lap, arms wrapped around each other in a tight embrace. Hair was starting to stick to foreheads from sweat and faces were flushed.

 

“I just can't believe how utterly _clothed_ you are.” Phil breathed out with a crooked smile on his lips. Dan rested his forehead against the other's and grinned.

 

“I can't believe you think I'm done teasing you, Lester.” He said, his breath ragged and hot. Phil glanced over the other's shoulder, locking eyes with past Dan, who was looking exceptionally awkward. He brought his mouth up to current Dan's ear.

 

“Let him join. It's just you, after all.” He felt current Dan's muscles tense underneath his touch and he shook his head.

 

“Absolutely not. I can't take the idea of having a threesome with myself. It's just too weird.” He glanced back, staring for a moment at his eighteen-year-old self. “Besides, I can't let anyone else put their hands on you.”

 

“But it's not _really_ anyone else.” Phil reminded him and Dan bit his lip.

 

“If I start considering him to be me, I'm going to faint from all the weirdness. As far as I'm concerned, he's someone else completely and doesn't get to touch you.” He rolled his hips against Phil's, bringing his mouth to the other's ear and dropping his voice. “Besides, do you really want some inexperienced little eighteen-year-old? He can't make you feel good the same way I do.”

 

“I feel like I need to remind you again that he _is_ you. Plus,” He paused to glance at past Dan one more time. “He's awfully pretty.”

 

“Pervert.” Dan scoffed, making Phil laugh and push him off his lap.

 

“Shut up, it's hardly perverted. He's legal.”

 

“Barely.” Dan mumbled, now laying on his side among the pillows. His argument was proven useless, however, when he watch Phil beckon his past self over to him. Awkwardly, teenage Dan walked over to him and took current Dan's place on his lap. He watched almost bitterly as Phil and his past self locked lips in an awkward attempt at a kiss. He then noticed in shame as past Dan tried and failed to roll his hips against Phil, making the other laugh and hold his hips steady.

 

“Don't be nervous.” He reassured. “I love you. Both of you.”

 

“We're the same person.” Current Dan interjected, sarcastically. Phil waved him off.

 

“Dan, love, do you mind getting off the bed?” He glanced between the two Dan's for a moment before clarifying. “Older Dan, I mean.”

 

Older Dan grumbled and pushed himself off the sheets, giving his boyfriend and his teenage self more room. “Oh don't mind me.” He said in an almost bitter tone. “Wouldn't want to be in the way of you two _love birds._ ” He put a bite to his words, as if to signal to Phil about just how upset he was over this.

 

“I become a douche.” He heard past Dan say, making current Dan roll his eyes.

 

“You've always been a douche, it's just now you're more open about it.” He practically sneered.

 

“Stop being such a grump. There's literally no reason whatsoever to be jealous.” Phil reminded him before pressing a kiss to past Dan's neck. So Dan shut his mouth and crossed his arms, watching helplessly as his boyfriend laid his past self on his back and began pressing kisses to his neck, collarbone, chest, and any where that skin was exposed. Eventually, it got too weird and he had to leave the room.

 

It was quite the surreal experience to listen to the sounds of his eighteen-year-old self and Phil have sex. He used to be quite the screamer, he realized, embarrassingly. He could just imagine Phil's sweat slicked body over him, whispering foul words in his ear as his hands roamed Dan's body. He could see his own fringe sticking to his forehead as he clawed at Phil's back, screaming out his name. Part of him wanted to go back in the room and watch -just to see what Phil was doing to poor past Dan. But the thought was just _too_ strange. He never wanted to watch himself have sex. He knew it would be to awkward, too eye opening. He'd realize just how absolutely bizarre his facial expressions were, how strange and twisted his body would be. He figured it was best to leave the visuals up to his imagination. A few moments after the sounds died down, he heard the unmistakable sounds of footsteps hitting the carpet. It was Phil who peaked his head in the doorway of their lounge.

 

“How was he?” Dan asked, not looking up from his phone. He wanted to be as cold and nonchalant as possible.

 

“Good. I forgot what you were like when you were eighteen. It was so different from making love to you now.” Dan finally looked up, ready to get offended.

 

“Was it better?” He asked and Phil shook his head. Dan let out the puff of hot air building in his chest.

 

“No, just different. He's more needy. A hell of a lot more awkward, too. I like you better with a little confidence.” He took a seat next to Dan on their couch, cuddling up to him. “Besides, a little experience can make a world of difference.” They sat together for a little while. It was quiet as Dan let Phil play with his fingers. “It's just,” Phil started after the moment. “I miss it. I miss how much you used to depend on me, and not just sexually, either. I mean, I love you and I'm proud of how far you've come in six years, but it would be nice if you still _needed_ me.” Dan didn't say anything at first. He just sat there and let Phil's word sink in.

 

“I'd like to think I do still need you.” He said, making Phil's head snap up to look at him. Their eyes met, blue on brown, intensity on understanding. “Maybe I don't depend on you like I used to, but I still need you. Besides,” Dan paused to put his arm around Phil's shoulders, hugging him close. “I don't know what I'd do if you weren't around.”

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

They fell asleep together that night, one Phil sandwiched between two Dans, limbs tangled together and bodies pressed against each other. It was still weird to Dan, but he figured the less he thought about it, the happier he'd be. It was a good night, the kind where he drifted off early and slept heavily through the night. His dreams were pleasant with typical meadows and cuddles with his boyfriend and other cutesy things that would make his subconscious smile.

 

When he woke up, his past self was gone and replaced with a second set of blue eyes and a sideways grin. His black hair fell into his eyes and Dan realized for the first time just how much of it there was. He turned his head, just ever so slightly, to be met with the same eyes and the same lips, but this time they were turned down in a look of horror.

 

 _'Two'_ Dan thought. _'There are two Phil's.'_ It shouldn't have been as weird as it was. Just the night before, they were two Dans, so what was the harm in two Phils? And yet, Dan couldn't help but get freaked out. He didn't scream or fall off the bed like he had expected himself to, but instead glanced rapidly back and forth between the two Phil's. His Phil tried to smile, to laugh and shrug it off and do something that could possibly gain normality, but it was useless. So they stared, the both of them transfixed on on the second Phil, who did nothing but stare back. It was Dan who spoke first.

 

“I think,” He said, and then proceeded to swallow. “That maybe we've gone completely mental.” He felt current Phil's grip tighten around his shoulders and he thought that maybe it hadn't been the best time for a joke, after all.

 

“I think you get awfully pretty.” Past Phil said back, his smirk growing. Dan felt his face heat up and he pressed his hand to his cheek in an attempt to hide.

 

“Actually shut up.” He muttered.

 

“No, not just pretty.” Past Phil continued. “You were pretty before. Gorgeous, even. But now,” His face trailed off and his eyes grazed over Dan's shirtless form. “You're absolutely radiant.” It was so absurd that Dan had to scoff and try to hide his face with the mess of blankets. He felt current Phil's arms wrap around his waist and pull him closer. This was jealous Phil, he recognized, and jealous Phil didn't come out all that often. It was hot. Dan laughed and brought his mouth up to his Phil's ear.

 

“My jealousy doesn't seem so ridiculous now, does it?” He asked, making current Phil bury his head in Dan's shoulder.

 

“No, it doesn't.” He grumbled and Dan had to grin. Oh, how he would enjoy this. He watched as past Phil sat back on his heels, fully dressed in jeans and a t-shirt, where as Dan and his Phil were clad in only their boxers.

 

“You grow up to be damn fine yourself, love.” Dan shot back, a wide smile on his lips. Past Phil grinned back and let his eyes wander over to current Phil.

 

“Are you suggesting I'm not damn fine now?” He asked. Dan looked back at his Phil, who was blushing bright red and looking extremely uncomfortable. Dan could empathize with him. He had just been through the exact same thing. He had to admit, he did find Phil attractive, even with his 2009 Myspace hair and ridiculously childish persona. He was cute, flirty, not nearly as sweet and awkward as current Phil. Not that he didn't love his sweet and awkward Phil, because he most certainly did, but there was something about this past Phil. Something that he had missed.

 

“If we're being technical, _now_ is this Phil.” He nudged current Phil, making him lift his head just enough to glare at Dan.

 

“You know what I meant.” Past Phil said, rolling his eyes. He used to be quite the bratty teenager. Even though he was, at this point in time, twenty-two.

 

“I'm older than you.” Dan realized, out loud. “Well, not _you_ -you, although I suppose you're both _you-_ you. But This you, the one from 2009, I'm older than.” He watched as past Phil cocked his head to the side.

 

“How old are you?” He asked and Dan's lips stretched into a wide grin.

 

“Twenty-four.” He said. “So I'm two years older than you.”

 

“Actually,” Current Phil piped up. “He's still -I mean _I'm_ still older than you, seeing as he - _I'm_ \- from 2009 and you're from 2015.”

 

“But I'm here in -2015 did you say? Wow- Anyway, since I'm here in 2015 and still only twenty-two, although I suppose I'm also twenty-eight seeing as.... but anyway -and Dan's twenty-four, that still makes him older than this me.” Past Phil said.

 

“However, you're in the presence of your future self, who's still four years older than Dan, and since I'm you and you're me, you're four years older than Dan, including this Dan.”

 

“This is giving me a headache.” Dan grumbled as he looked back in forth between the two arguing Phil's. He let out a little bubble of nervous laughter, mostly out of his own awkwardness. “Let's just say that I'm older than _this_ Phil,” He stated, pointing to the younger Phil. “And younger that _this_ Phil.” He gestured to the older Phil. “Because you're twenty-two, and you're twenty-eight.”

 

“But technically, I'm also twenty-two-”

 

“-And I'm also twenty-eight.”

 

“Six years really hasn't changed you, has it?” Dan asked, pointedly at his Phil, who only gave a shy smile and a shrug in reply. He glanced back at past Phil, who was still grinning. Dan wiggled out of his Phil's embrace and sat up, his nose only inches away from past Phil's.

 

“Hi.” He breathed out, smiling wide.

 

“Hi.” Past Phil replied, reaching his hand up to cup Dan's cheek. He felt a pair of arms wrap around his waist and a pair of lips pepper kisses against the back of his neck. Dan laughed and leaned into current Phil's touch.

 

“Jealous, are we?” He asked, to which Phil nipped his neck in reply. Dan turned his head and captured current Phil's lips in a kiss. He felt past Phil place sloppy, wet kisses along his neck, making him grin. He turned his body fully, making it so he was straddling current Phil's hips and he ran his hands up the other's chest and rested his arms on Phil's shoulders. When he felt a pair of teeth sink into his shoulder, Dan had to throw his head back and let out a low moan. He ground his hips against Phil, running his fingers through the other's hair. He felt the pair of lips leave the back of his neck, letting the cold air hit him and make him shiver. He pressed himself against Phil.

 

“I like you a little jealous.” Dan murmured against his lips. Phil groaned and dropped his head to his boyfriend's shoulder.

 

“I don't.” He said, his hot breath hitting Dan's skin. “I feel like the worst person ever.” Dan laughed and placed a kiss to the top of Phil's head.

 

“It's hot, though.” He said. “I like seeing you get all worked up over me.” Dan turned his head to look over his shoulder at past Phil, who was sitting at the foot of his bed, staring at them awkwardly. Dan ran his teeth over his bottom lip and winked at him, watching as his cheeks flushed bright red. He placed a peck to his Phil's lips and rested their foreheads together. “let him join, it's just you after all.” He mocked, mimicking Phil's tone from the night before.

 

“Stop making fun of me.” He huffed, his brows furrowing into a scowl. “You know this bothers me.” He added, which only made Dan roll his eyes.

 

“And you knew it bothered me yesterday, but that didn't stop you.” Phil's scowl deepened and he glanced over Dan's shoulder to stare at his younger self.

 

“I'm not having a threesome with myself.” Dan scoffed and rolled his eyes.

 

“You have no leverage here. All your arguments are the exact same ones I used on you.”

 

“Do you even want to have sex with him -I mean, _me_ \- or are you just suggesting it to upset me?” Phil asked, his voice squeaking ever so slightly.

 

“I'm never going to object to sex with you, even if it's not the right you. But yeah, part of this is to make you jealous.” Dan shrugged, making current Phil's cheeks dust the lightest shade of pink.

 

“Well it's working.” He groaned, looking up at Dan through his eyelashes. “It's working so well, in fact, that I'm beginning to hate my younger self just for looking at you like _that_.” He nudged his head in the direction of younger Phil, who was shifting uncomfortably. His pupils were blown as he stared at Dan -the Dan that wasn't from his timeline, the Dan that had gotten so grown up and so fucking attractive that all he wanted to do was rip off the little clothing he still had on. Dan smirked back at him, his pretty brown eyes glinting with mischief as he pushed himself off current Phil's lap. He crawled over to past Phil and placed a kiss to his lips.

 

It wasn't the most amazing kiss in the world, just a peck, warm chapped lips pressed against warm chapped lips. And yet, Phil -young and only having kissed Dan Howell a handful of times- felt a jolt of electricity course through his body. He wanted more, to pull him closer and climb on top of him, to feel Dan's tongue sliding against his own, to hear the little sounds he makes when Phil nips his neck, licks his collar bone, kisses his hips. From that one kiss, he already wanted more and more of Dan. So he kissed back, with more force and ferocity, so much so that Dan laughed and pushed his shoulders back, making their lips disconnect. Past Phil let out a whine because he already missed the feeling of Dan's lips on his. Dan cupped his cheek, running a thumb over Phil's lips. He looked mesmerized, lips parted and hair tousled, his pupils wide and lust filled.

 

“Phil,” He said, not taking his eyes off the younger.

 

“Yes?” They both answered. Dan still doesn't break contact with past Phil, but it was clear he was talking to the current one.

 

“If you're not going to join, then you might as well leave.”

 

“I suppose there's no way I can talk you out of it?” Current Phil asked, sounding defeated. Dan's eyes finally broke away from past Phil's to look at the other, a smirk on his lips.

 

“Nope.” He said, sounding oh so proud of himself. Current Phil let out a huff and crossed his arms over his chest.

 

“Then I guess I'll be out of your hair.” He bowed sarcastically to Dan, who just rolled his eyes and turned his attention back to past Phil.

 

“Is that how we always are?” He asked, looking worried. “Or, how we're always gonna be?” Dan shrugged.

 

“Do you mean your attitude, or our banter?” He asked, his hand having dropped from Phil's face to rest on his hip.

 

“Both.” He said and Dan shook his head.

 

“The banter is regular and I can understand that it may seem a bit mean from an outside perspective, but that's just how we operate and it's amusing. No feelings ever get hurt.” Dan reassured, making past Phil let out a a puff of air that he he had been holding in his chest. “As for your attitude, it's not often you get jealous. I'm sure you know that about yourself?”

 

“Of course I know that, it's just weird to see.”

 

“Kind of like seeing it from someone else's point of view?” He asked and past Phil nodded. “Yeah, I get the feeling. Just don't think about it too much.”

 

“We stay together, right? No break ups or nasty fights or anything that dents our relationship?” Dan felt his smile falter. _Yes_ , he thought. _A lot happens in 2012._ He wanted to say, but he didn't. Instead, he just plastered on a fake smile and nodded, watching at past Phil relaxed. _He needs to find out on his own_. Dan rationalized. He pressed another kiss to past Phil's lips, this one deeper and more passionate as he pulled the younger man forward. Past Phil climbed into his lap and pushed at his shoulders, making him lie on his back with a younger version of his boyfriend straddling his hips. Their lips met again, tongues stroking and sliding together and fingers tangling into hair. Dan rolled them over so that their positions were switched. He pinned Phil's arms at his sides and smirked down at him, making the other squirm.

 

“Something wrong, Lester?” He asked smugly. The other glared at him.

 

“When did you get so confident?” He asked and Dan shrugged, smirk growing wider.

 

“Sometime around 2013.” He said and ground his hips into past Phil's, who let out a low moan.

 

“ _Fuck_ Dan, When did you get so good at this?” Dan scoffed and reached down to cup Phil through his jeans, palming him.

 

“We've been together for six years, dummy. I _know_ you.” He leaned down to whisper in the other's ear, dropping his voice to something lower, something more sensual. “I know all the little places that make you tick.” He took Phil's earlobe lightly between his teeth and tugged, making the other let out a mewl.He sat up to peel off his t-shirt and pulled Dan closer to him by his waist.

 

“I can't believe how gorgeous you get.” He said, his eyes glinting as he pulled Dan down for a kiss. Dan laughed into the kiss and pushed him away.

 

“I can't believe how cheesy you used to be, Jesus Christ.” Phil pouted, his brow furrowing in the cutest way possible.

 

“What? You _are_ pretty. Stunning, even.” He countered in mock defense. Dan rolled his eyes.

 

“Shut up and kiss me, loser.” Their lips collided again, Dan grinding his hips into Phil as they pressed their bodies together.

 

“I love you.” Dan murmured. “I love you so fucking much, you have no idea.” And for a moment, he had forgotten that this wasn't the Phil who loved him back. This was Phil way back in 2009, before their first time, before they fell in love, and he felt his stomach drop. He expected Phil to pull away and give him a look of discomfort, to tell him that it was too early, but instead he pulled Dan closer.

 

“I don't love you yet.” He said finally. “But I'm _sure_ your me does. I know I'll love you some day.”

 

“2012.” Dan said, which almost fucking _hurt_ to say, which brought back painful memories of shouting matches and crying spells and trying to convince the world that they were just friends. But that was how they fell in love, if Dan was being honest with himself. It was a hard time -something that was difficult for him to talk about, or even think about- but once it was over, how realized just how much Phil meant to him. 2012 was both his worst and best year and someone couldn't _pay_ him to go back to it. “Around December, the first Christmas we spend together.” He doesn't want to go too into detail, because this Phil has to see for himself, but the memories make him smile.

 

“I'll love you then.” Phil responded, his smile wide and infectious and it made Dan smile too. Their lips collided once more in a kiss that started out slow and passionate, but gradually became more crazed and lust-filled. Clothes were discarded quickly as Dan, once again, found himself laying on his back with a grinning, twenty-two-year-old Phil on top of him. He peppered kisses down Dan's neck, biting lightly at the juncture where his neck met his shoulder. Dan let out a hiss and tangled his fingers into past Phil's hair. He bucked his hips involuntarily, making Phil pin them down. He continued to trail kisses down Dan's stomach, stopping right above his belly button.

 

“Where's your lube?” He asked, making Dan whine.

 

“There's some left out on the table.” He managed to breath out, his face flushed and his breath heavy. Phil pressed another kiss to his lips, one that was almost chaste and sweet. Phil coated three fingers with the lube and proceeded to press one into Dan. He let out a moan, racking his nails down younger Phil's back and pulling at his hair. He almost screamed when Phi added a second, scissoring them.

 

“ _Fuck_.” Dan gasped as the other's fingers brushed by his prostate. “Stop teasing, Lester.” He watched as that asshole fucking _smirked_. Something inside of Dan snapped and he rolled the two of them over, making himself straddle Phil's hips. He pulled the other's face up into a rough kiss, biting down on his bottom lip hard enough to make Phil squeak. He bounced on the other's lap, fucking himself down on to Phil's fingers. Dan placed sloppy, open-mouthed kisses down his jaw until he reached that specific spot on Phil's neck that drove him absolutely wild. He sunk his teeth into the skin of his boyfriend's neck, hoping to leave a mark. Phil let out a breathy moan as Dan pulled himself off of the other's fingers. He positioned himself over the head of Phil's cock, sinking down slowly, teasing.

 

“Just get to it, Howell.” Phil said between gritted teeth. Dan smirked and cupped the other's face in his hand.

 

“Getting impatient, are we?” He asked and Phil scowled.

 

“Stop being a little shit and ride me.” Dan let out a sarcastic bubble of laughter and he placed kisses along the younger Phil's jaw. “Unless you think you can't take me.” Phil prayed the to the heavens above that that would work, that something inside Dan would snap and he's sink himself down on Phil's cock just to prove a point.

 

“What, you think that after six fucking years, I can't _handle_ you?” Dan spit, sounding almost offended. He brought his mouth to Phil's ear, dropping his voice to a whisper. “You wouldn't believe how I can take it.”

 

“Prove it.”

 

“Make me.” It was a cliché, something people only said to create ridiculous amounts of sexual tension, and yet it make Phil snap. He pulled Dan's hips down, making the other let out a surprised squeak. Dan quickly got over his surprise, however, and began to bounce, fucking himself on Phil's cock. The other met him with every thrust, snapping and rolling his hips up. Every sound that escaped Dan's lips was like a symphony, making Phil pick up his speed. He loved the noises, every little whimper or moan or pant drove him up the wall. He could listen to those forever.

 

“You're so fucking gorgeous, oh my God, you're beautiful.” Phil whispered in his ear, making Dan let out a strained laugh.

 

“R-right back at you, nerd.” He managed to stuttered out. His face was flushed, hair sticking to his forehead from sweat. He tried to kiss Phil, but he was too far gone. Instead, he buried his face in the other's neck, pressing kisses and nips to the pretty, pale flesh.

 

“Ph-” He tried to say the other's name, but his words got jumbled in his throat and all that managed to escape his throat was a long, low moan as he climaxed. Phil gave a few more thrusts into Dan before reaching his own. They were breathing heavily, chests pressed together and faces flushed. Dan rolled off the other's lap and collapsed on the side of the bed.

 

“You're amazing.” Phil said, and Dan snorted.

 

“Funny,” He replied. “I thought that was _your_ branding.”

 

* * *

 

It was sometime around two o'clock in the afternoon that Dan woke up with the bed next to him empty. He went out to the lounge, finding Phil sitting at his laptop on the couch. Dan placed a kiss to his temple, making the other smile up at him.

 

“Have fun?” He asked and Dan grinned.

 

“A fucking blast.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merry Christmas, Pervs. I might continue with 2012 Dan and Phil. Have a little angst and what not. If I do, I'll probably wait until New Years and have some 2012x2016, but who knows.


End file.
